(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top-and-bottom latch lock, and more particularly to a top-and-bottom latch lock having simple assembly and smooth operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
During recent years, owing to changes in architectural structures, directions for opening doors have transformed from in-and-out to left-and-right in order to decrease additional areas needed when opening the doors. Therefore, conventional locks have consequently become unsuitable for sliding doors, and top-and-bottom latch locks locked by a vertically moving up and down mechanism are required. However, common top-and-bottom latch locks have cumbersome designs requiring that the latches be pushed vertically up and down, and hence operating the top-and-down latch lock cannot be regarded as providing smooth operation of such.